A Forgotten Friend
by Blue Dart
Summary: Could life get anymore annoying? After a big fight with inuyasha and some demons Kagome gets home to an annoying little brother and a mischievous mother.


FLOP

Tired out and just wanting to go to sleep kagome stumbled into her house and flopped onto the couch.

"KAGOME!!! YOUR HOME!!!"

"Grunt" was her only response

"KAGS LOOKY WHAT I GOT!!! A NEW GAME!!! COME PLAY IT WITH ME!!!"

"murgle...mumble"

"Oh come on PLEASE?!?!? ...at least look at the game!"

Kags at that time was too tired and sleep deprived to relies her common knowledge of NEVER looking into Sota's eyes when he wants something... unless you are willing to submit to his pleas...

Opening her eyes slowly to apes the child so that he would go away she spotted fluffy white ears, demon restraining collar that looked familiar, red cloths ... golden eyes...

"Ahhh!!!" jumping up and pointing

"YOU!!!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSISTISIT!!!!"

Sota at hearing this display burst into laughter

"Sis, it's just me, SOTA, YOUR BROTHER! Not inuyasha!"

Once kags had acknowledged that it was in fact Sota's voice... she freaked out!

"OMFG!" Grab

Sota was squished into a tight sisterly worried hug. Kags started to pet his head and whisper

"OMFG, OMFG I'm going to murder him! He turned my baby brother, my sweet little brother into a mini him!!! I"M GOING TO KILL him! OMFG!!OMFG!!"

As she continued this sota fought for a word and spoke up.

"Um kags..."

"OMG, OMFG, OMG, OMFG, OMG, OMFG!!!"

"KAGS!"

"Hun? OH MY POOR LITTLE BROTHER! I'll protect you from that evil mean inutrasha!!!"

"KAGOME! IT"S JUST A COSTUME! I don't need protecting from inuYASHA"

"Huh?"

As Kags pulls of the wig with the ears still attached, Sota stares at her with a annoyed look on his face.

"Oh...um... Sota...may I ask WHY you have let alone are wearing a inuyasha costume?"

Sota's jaw dropped

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You don't remember? Your joking right?"

At this display kags got a little annoyed at his reaction

"UH, hello sota! I've been on the other side of the well for the past MONTH! Of course I have no clue!"

"But but! This is the ONE most greatest event of the WHOLE year... after my birthday of course"

"SOTA!!!"

"Ok, ok its HALLOWEEN!!!"

"Huh? It's that at the END of October?"

"It is the end of October... tomorrow is Halloween... mmm all that good chocolate and candy! I dream of it! OH I cant wait!"

"Wow time flows fast when your in the past lol"

"Sooooooo... what are you dressing up as kagome?"

That twinkle in Sota's eye did not become apparent to kagome.

"Uh I never really thought about it ... I don't think I'll be staying for..."

Interrupting the second part of her sentence sota replied

"GREAT! Mom and I made you one!... oh ya here, your sketch book back kagome. I borrowed it... "

"You little twirp! GET BACK HERE!!!THEFT!!!BRAT!!! CRIMINAL!!!"

Sota laughed and ran behind their mother as she entered the room holding something white and fluffy. Conveniently kags slammed into her mother and her parcel.

"Uh sorry mom" she replied from the floor, tangled up in the white thing her mother had been holding.

"Uh here" she gathered it up and offered it up to her mother.

"Oh no no kagome, I was just brining it out for you since I heard you come in."

"Uh... what is it?"

"It's your costume" sota perked up

Someone once said curiosity killed the cat, too bad kags didn't remember that as she unfolded the costume. It was made of a beautiful white silk with a tinge of red on the shoulder. It was a male kimono.

"OH it's beautiful but, isn't it for sota? It's made for a guy."

"Nope it's for you, do recognizes it?"

"Uh... I get the feeling like I have seem it before but I just cant place it..."

Sota not being able to with hold it any longer shouted "IT"S from your sketch book!"

Her mother smiled "you had so many beautiful drawings of him we thought we would make you a costume cause you seemed to like him so much."

Kags blanched

"No... no... I don't like him at all! He's our enemy! He's INUAYSHA's half brother"

"So kagies got the hots for INUYASHA's brother?!" Sota shouted

""NO I DON'T!" kags shouted back!

"Well than why do you have so many drawings of him? Hmm? Hmm?"

"That... that wasn't on purpose! It was an accident! He just happened to be around a lot while I'm drawing!"

"Uh hu.. And that's why he's the only thing in your sketchbook that has so much detail in the drawings?"

Kagome Blushed.

"No! END OF DISCUSSION! I'm going to bed!"

Kags slammed the door of her room.

Sota and Mrs. Higurashi gave each other that knowing look, than a mischievous twinkle took place in their eyes.


End file.
